theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Greenfield
Abilities Since birth, Alan's voice has had a strange property. Any time he speaks, his voice is subconsciously turned into wave interference, which effectively creates an aura of silence around him. The size of the aura can vary; a low hum blocks out all sound coming from him, while a yell can silence an entire room. He was also trained in martial arts during his stay at the orphanage, gaining a superb understanding of defensive maneuvers, and weapons training with a staff. His training was focused mostly on defense and protecting himself, rather than a mix of offense and defense. Background Alan never knew his real parents, and to this day is unsure whether they are deceased or he was simply abandoned. He grew up in an orphanage in a small Virginia town, where he lived until he turned 15. Mostly due to his ability, Alan was a very shy and timid child. It wasn't easy to communicate with the other children, and didn't make many friends. Some of the older kids often decided to bully him, making him into an even more submissive person. The headmaster of the orphanage, a retired martial artist pledged to helping the children find homes and lead happy lives, saw this and often came to Alan's rescue when the bullying occurred. But the bullies kept getting in trouble due Alan's "protector", and they were only encouraged to despise and pester him more. The headmaster knew something else had to be done, so he decided to teach Alan to defend himself. Alan greatly enjoyed the training, it was one of the first times he excelled at something. The headmaster was a very friendly person and had a great wealth of fighting knowledge to pass down. Alan was soon able to fend off the troublemakers with his own abilities. He lived happily and kept up his training for several years, but about 2 months after his 15th birthday, there was an accident. A cook was preparing breakfast in the kitchen when a rag caught fire. He didn't notice until it was too late, and the fire soon spread to uncontrollable levels. It was still morning, while most of the children were still asleep. The headmaster stayed behind to warn everyone and help others out of the building. He got many of the children to safety, and made sure he would be the last one out. But as the last of the kids fled, a beam from the room collapsed directly on top of the headmaster, pinning him in the fire. No one realized what had happened, and he never made it out. Alan was safely outside, and waited impatiently for the headmaster to show up. As he heard the news, he became extremely distraught. His home for the last 15 years was destroyed, and the closest thing he ever had to a father was now dead. He sunk into a deep depression and became even more removed than normal. Since the orphanage was destroyed, the state had to step in to take care of the children. Many were transferred to separate orphanages across the country, while Alan was looked at closely. Because of his strange ability, they decided to move him to the Academy where he could learn to harness his ability further. Alan reluctantly agreed as he left everything he ever knew behind. Character Sheet Val Char Cost 15 STR 5 18 DEX 24 18 CON 16 16 BODY 12 15 INT 5 18 EGO 16 10 PRE 0 14 COM 2 4 PD 1 4 ED 0 4 SPD 12 7 REC 0 40 END 2 40 STUN 7 6" RUN 0 2" SWIM 0 3" LEAP 0 Characteristics Cost: 102 Cost Power 50 Multipower, 50-point reserve 2u 1) Wave Interference: Darkness to Hearing Group 5" radius, Alterable Size (30 Active Points); Incantations (Requires Incantations throughout; -1/2) 4u 2) Wave Cancelation: Suppress Sound 10d6 (50 Active Points); Incantations (-1/4) 3u 3) Disrupt: Dispel Sonics 10d6 (30 Active Points) 2u 4) Deafen: Hearing Group Flash 10d6 (30 Active Points); Incantations (-1/4) 3u 5) Silence: Hearing Group Flash 8d6, Area Of Effect (6" Cone; +1) (48 Active Points); No Range (-1/2), Incantations (-1/4) 2u 6) Dampen: Invisibility to Hearing Group , No Fringe (20 Active Points) 10 Staff Strike: Hand-To-Hand Attack +5d6 (25 Active Points); OAF (-1), Hand-To-Hand Attack (-1/2) Powers Cost: 76 Cost Martial Arts Maneuver 1 Weapon Element: Staffs 3 Basic Strike: 1/2 Phase, +1 OCV, +0 DCV, 5d6 Strike 4 Counterstrike: 1/2 Phase, +2 OCV, +2 DCV, 5d6 Strike, Must Follow Block 5 Defensive Strike: 1/2 Phase, +1 OCV, +3 DCV, 3d6 Strike 3 Defensive Throw: 1/2 Phase, +1 OCV, +1 DCV, Block, Target Falls 3 Legsweep: 1/2 Phase, +2 OCV, -1 DCV, 4d6 Strike, Target Falls 4 Shove: 1/2 Phase, +0 OCV, +0 DCV, 30 STR to Shove 4 Martial Disarm: 1/2 Phase, -1 OCV, +1 DCV, Disarm; 25 STR to Disarm 5 Defensive Block: 1/2 Phase, +1 OCV, +3 DCV, Block, Abort 4 Martial Block: 1/2 Phase, +2 OCV, +2 DCV, Block, Abort 4 Martial Dodge: 1/2 Phase, -- OCV, +5 DCV, Dodge, Affects All Attacks, Abort 4 Martial Escape: 1/2 Phase, +0 OCV, +0 DCV, 30 STR vs. Grabs 4 Root: 1/2 Phase, +0 OCV, +0 DCV, 30 STR to resist Shove; Block, Abort Martial Arts Cost: 48 Cost Skill 3 Acrobatics 13- 3 Breakfall 13- 3 Stealth 13- 3 Lipreading 12- 3 Language: Sign Language (fluent conversation; literate) 1 WF: Staffs 3 +3 with any single attack with one specific weapon 5 Defense Maneuver I-II Skills Cost: 24 Total Character Cost: 250 Pts. Disadvantage 20 Physical Limitation: Mute (All the Time, Greatly Impairing) 10 Social Limitation: Orphan (Occasionally, Major) 15 Psychological Limitation: Abhors Violence (Common, Strong) 20 Psychological Limitation: Code Against Killing (Common, Total) 15 Psychological Limitation: Very Timid (Common, Strong) 15 Psychological Limitation: Compulsion to Stop Bullies (Common, Strong) 5 Money: Poor Disadvantage Points: 100 Base Points: 150 Experience Required: 0 Total Experience Available: 0 Experience Unspent: 0 Category:Characters Category:Beta